Reproches
by elMoou
Summary: One-Shot "Justo cuando creía que lo habia olvidado, Natsu suelta una frase peculiar. Pero él no era el indicado para decir aquellas palabras, no despues de lo que habia hecho. Era hora de hacer un pequeño reproche" Basado del manga. *Lucy's (Pov)* Historia paralela a "¡Vamos!" de SugarScarlet


_**One-Shot**_

* * *

—_"Eso es gracioso viniendo de ti."_

Las palabras se escaparon de mi boca, si bien era correcto el punto de vista de Natsu también tenia su alto porcentaje erróneo. Pues él, al igual que Gray, cometió el mismo error. Natsu no era quien para decir aquello. Y todos lo sabíamos en la habitación incluso Wendy quien parecía notar ciertos cambios en la conducta del Dragon Slayer.

Pero ese no era el problema, el maldito problema era que esas palabras salieron de mi boca sin mi consentimiento. Rápidamente la vergüenza se apoderó de mí, junto con la angustia y el enfado.

Era vergonzoso hacer aquél planteo frente a todos, esto no era una jodida escena de reproches amorosos, por supuesto que no. Pero aun así todos guardaron silencio, Wendy nos observo con curiosidad mientras que Juvia se ocultaba tras su amarillenta y fría sabana. ¿Acaso no notaba que se podía ver a kilómetros aquella sonrisa que mal disimulaba?

Natsu por otra parte gruñó. Se quedó en silencio un instante para luego largar otra de sus tonterías.

—_"Dejé un testamento, ¿Verdad?"_

—_"Era una nota, Natsu. No un testamento."_ –Corrigió Happy quien también parecía entender por donde venia el asunto.

No podía dar el tema por finalizado. Natsu no estaba siendo sincero y con su actitud despreocupada parecía no mostrar interés en lo que decía. ¿Estaba esquivándome? Pero por favor, pronto seremos adultos, estos temas no se podrán esquivar por siempre. Así que en un arranque de valentía comencé a hablar sin ser consiente de lo que decía:

—_"Pero, igual dejaste a personas atrás, puede que Gray haya hecho lo mismo. Ya que acaba de marcharse por su propia cuenta."_

Natsu me observo de lado, visiblemente molesto. Intenté profundizar mi mirada en él así tal vez Natsu dejara de lado sus jueguitos para tomar en serio lo que intentaba transmitirle.

—_"Las personas que quedan atrás… "_\- Detente maldita sea, deja ya de hablar. Natsu desvió la mirada y la oculto tras su aún mojado flequillo rosado. ¿Es que Natsu se había vuelto un cobarde? Visiblemente, él no quería hablar de este tema, ¿Qué había cambiado en nuestra amistad?

—_"Consíganse un cuarto, ustedes dos."_ – Tan pronto como la voz de Juvia llegó a mí, la vergüenza me invadió, acompañada de un suave y leve tono carmín que poco a poco se ubicó en mi rostro. Me estaba sonrojando, agradecía mentalmente el hecho de que Natsu ya no me observaba, tenia la vista perdida en la ventana empapada de la tristeza de Juvia.

Pronto Juvia comenzó a comenzó a contarnos lo que sucedió. Ella tenía unos problemas similares a los míos. Por un momento lo había olvidado.

La mujer de cabello celeste como el cielo de una hermosa y cálida primavera, estaba triste y no solo por el hecho de que su tristeza provoca un clima frio y pesado. Una lluvia sin vida y una brisa infeliz. Como la que se encontraba fuera de la cabaña.

—_"Sin importar cuanto me cueste, traeré su trasero helado aquí. "_–Rompió el silencio Natsu aún con cierto aire de distancia que me invadía sin que pudiese hacer nada al respecto. –_"Para que todos juntos… Revivamos a Fairy Tail."_

Justo cuando Natsu terminó de decir aquellas palabras se sintió algo tibio, algo hermoso y esperanzador. También la nostalgia de todas las situaciones en las que Natsu hizo que nos alzáramos en las victorias tanto grupales como individuales. Sus palabras nunca cambiarían. ¿Qué me hace dudar de él? Si cuando prácticamente me secuestró de mi casa a esta nueva aventura sentí aquella sensación se alegría veraniega en mi vientre, justo como aquella vez hace casi nueve años. Tan solo recordar aquel 2 de julio de X784 es suficiente para hacerme estremecer y sonreír.

Poco tuvimos que esperar para que Juvia caiga rendida ante el agotamiento tanto de su cuerpo como de su mente, ha estado tanto tiempo sola. Buscando respuestas y buscando al que era el hombre de su vida. ¿Y las mujeres somos las complicadas?

Gray siempre fue un tipo frio y distante, pero su actitud es hasta cierto punto entendible dado su pasado. Pero fue Juvia quien lo rescato de su miseria. Fue aquella mujer que ahora no puede dejar de pensar en él, la que siempre estuvo ahí cuando él la necesitó. ¿Por qué Gray se comportaría así?

Sin darme cuenta y perdida en mis pensamientos caminé detrás de Natsu, lo seguí hasta la salida de la cabaña de madera, el hogar de Juvia y Gray. Natsu caminaba delante de mí, no lo había notado pero ciertamente era mucho más alto ahora y su espalda nunca fue tan ancha. ¿Qué tanto habían cambiado las cosas para él? La muerte de su padre sin duda puede ser influencia directa de su nuevo comportamiento.

—_"Has dicho que vas a buscarlo, pero… ¿Tienes idea de por donde comenzar a buscar?"_ –Pregunto Charle, en su forma de pequeña gata blanca.

Natsu rápidamente inclinó la cabeza hacia mí aún dándome la espalda y sin mirarme. Entonces rápidamente aclaro:

—_"No tengo ninguna pista sobre él en mis notas."_ –Cansada de tanto pensar, reposo mi espalda sobre la húmeda madera opaca y me cruzo de brazos. Realmente no estoy de buen humor y Natsu parece que tampoco lo está.

— _"¿Qué sucede con esa mirada desagradable, Natsu?"_ –Pregunta el pequeño Happy, ajeno a todo.

—_"Si mal no recuerdo… Está bastante cerca, ¿No?"_ –Sé que me habla a mi y antes de que pueda contestar me corta.

—_"Iré a Sabertooth."_

¿Que habría en Sabertooth… que a Natsu le interese?

Tal vez debería dejar esto para otro día, no era el momento ni el lugar indicado para tratar ciertos temas. ¿Pero cuando sería?

—_"Vamos… "_-Las palabras y la repentina aparición de Natsu me sacó completamente de mis pensamientos. Deslizo sus dedos por mi antebrazo hasta llegar a mi mano. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo ante su tacto y la sensación se duplico cuando tomó mi mano con suavidad.

—_"Nada ha cambiado."_

Su mirada me trasmitía seguridad, pero podía notar cierto deje de nerviosismo en su mirada. Pero nada ha cambiado, Natsu lo ha dicho. Siempre confié y confiaré en él. Sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se apoderó de mi rostro.

A pasos seguros me acerco a él y cuando puedo sentir su respiración agitada susurro bajo su mirada de indecisión.

—_"Vamos."_

Finalmente Natsu cierra los ojos y me sonríe. _¿Sabría él que su sonrisa me encanta?_

* * *

Eh, ¡Hola a todos!

Buenos, espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura de este... NaLu (? Bueno, no recuerdo bien de donde salio la idea. Una cosa importante es que tienen que leer el Fic "_**¡Vamos!**_" de _SugarScarlet_, ahi encontraran el punto de vista de Natsu sobre la misma situacion.

Sin nada mas que decir, nos leemos luego. _**¡Adios! :D**_


End file.
